


Adrenalize Me

by R_Rolling



Series: Adrenaline Series [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, EVE - Freeform, Eve is a good person, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Spoilers, Temporary Dan/Lucifer/Eve, Threesome - F/M/M, more tags to add, season 4, season 4 spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Direct Sequel to One Shot of Adrenaline.With Eve coming back to Earth and finding Lucifer in a committed relationship how will that change the events of what would be Season 4??
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin, Chloe Decker/Michael, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar/Eve, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Adrenaline Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553557
Comments: 111
Kudos: 174





	1. Appletini

Appletini 

There was a party raging on at Lux, but that was usual. Lucifer stumbled down the stairs intent on finding more alcohol. Daniel had been away for a week now, his last remaining Aunt had passed away on his Mother's side, he was asked to come alone to the funeral, the family had worried he would bring a man with him. Lucifer had felt so trapped and alone in the big house so he had decided to head back to his penthouse for the time that Daniel was gone. Beatrice had gone to stay at Chloe's now that they trusted her to keep the child longer than the weeknd. Amenadiel and Maze were both very busy with Linda, and Michael had fucked off to who knows where, intent on finding out more about humans on his own. So Lucifer had been left all on his lonesome and without the consulting position at the LAPD he was left bored out of his mind. So Lucifer had decided to get rip roaringly drunk, he had gone through all of the alcohol in the penthouse and needed more. He pushed past partygoers, making his way to the bar. The music was thumping and it did nothing for Lucifer's sour mood. At the bar, one of the bartenders for that evening greeted him and told him that they'd need the alcohol he was trying to take. 

"Not as much as I do" Lucifer replied, gathering bottles into his arms. The bartender, whose name escaped Lucifer for now, asked if he wanted to stay, and then moved his head in the direction of the dance floor. Lucifer stared dumbly out into the crowd. He knew that silhouette, didn't ever think he could forget it. It had been millenia, literally, and it should've been impossible, but there she was. In a white dress, bare footed, dancing like her life depended on it. Lucifer set the bottles down, uncaring as the bartender quickly swept them up and put them back on the shelves. Lucifer felt like he was in a trance, how did this happen? How was she back on Earth? 

Lucifer stumbled his way through the crowd, gently moving people aside as the went out onto the dance floor. Lucifer was so tired and strung out that he hadn't slept since Daniel had left, and was almost sure that he was seeing things, but as he pushed into the crowd of dancers and she bounced to a stop before him he knew that what he was seeing was real...but it still posed the question...why? 

"Eve?" His voice portrayed his confusion. There she was, she was sweating, hair laying flatter than he'd ever seen it. She looked like she had been there for days, dancing her heart out. She pushed her hair back and looked up at him. 

"Heya Luce" Her voice was just as soft and as light as it had always been "long time no see." 

* * *

Lucifer guided Eve up to the penthouse and handed her a whiskey poured into a martini glass. "You look...great" Lucifer handed her the glass "same as you did back then"

"Thanks!" She settled back against his couch. This was beyond awkward, at least Daniel is due back tomorrow. "So do you" She glanced up at him "better even" Lucifer realised his robe was still hanging open and closed it around himself quickly. He walked past and settled a distance away from her. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Daniel, but someone was fucking with him and he wasn't going to stand for it. Souls didn't just make their way out of Heaven, even if Father was as absent as Michael had said. Souls didn't just walk out of Heaven, even the oldest souls in Heaven. 

"So I must say this is quite the surprise" Lucifer wrenched a pizza box out from underneath himself, he would really need to clean up and get home before Daniel came back, he needed to get himself together. "You here, back here on Earth. How?" 

Eve shrugged "Found a way out of Heaven" she took a delicate sip of her drink. 

"Well I didn't think that was possible. For humans" Lucifer tilted his head, meeting her eyes so he could tell if she was lying or not.

"What can I say I've always been a bit of a rule breaker but" she wouldn't meet his eyes "you know that" she glanced up 

"I do" he admitted, this was getting more awkward as the time went on. 

"So I flew the coop." She looked around instead of looking him in the face and Lucifer grew even more suspicious. "Next thing I knew I was waking up in this dusty old tomb, so I caught a plane and came straight to LA" she looked at him for the last part, so that much was true. 

"Right" Lucifer said in disbelief "and Adam? Where's that barrel of laughs?" 

"Still up there, where everyone is always so...happy" she took another drink.

"But not you?" Lucifer watched as she stood. Eve knew all of his tells, how to make sure he couldn't tell whether she was telling the truth or not.

"I always felt that there was something missing" she sighed and headed to the balcony. "People always forget that I didn't choose Adam, I was created for him. Turns out that an arranged existence kind of takes the spark out of things." She went on to say how Adam had never loved the real her. Lucifer played along, waiting to see where this would go. 

"So" Lucifer eventually said "you're telling me you came all this way...just to party?" 

"And.." Lucifer knew that there was something else "see my ex" she leaned in close. Bloody Hell. Lucifer sighed and stood up. He took a moment, walking away from her to get his thoughts in order. It would be better to keep her close, Eve had always been the type to have a back up plan for her back up plan. So Lucifer asked if she had anywhere to stay "I hadn't really thought about that yet" she admitted. 

"Well I can help you out" He said, watching as she lit up. She definitely had a plan. 

"Really?" her voice went up even higher if that was possible. "That would be so sweet of you. I wouldn't want to impose" Yes you would. Lucifer picked up his phone and dialed his cleaners. He'd let her stay at the penthouse if she liked it so much. If he made her dependant on him hopefully he'd figure out her plan sooner rather than later. 

Lucifer talked to his cleaners in Spanish for a moment, letting them know he would pay them double if they could come tonight. After the phone call he turned to Eve "My cleaners will come tonight and clean the place up. In the meantime you're more than welcome to make yourself at home. I have to shower and get dressed. Feel free to look around" Lucifer was thankful that Daniel had convinced him to move everything of importance to the house, especially what had been in the safe. So basically, the penthouse was a decorated shell, now meant to be a decoy or a place to fall back on. 

"Luce!" She squealed and threw her arms around him. Lucifer froze up, even Eve knew that he wasn't big on affection. He reached one hand around and patted her on the shoulder and moved away from her like she was a slobbering Mastiff. "Thank you Luce, I really appreciate it." 

"No problem Dear. Now excuse me while I take that shower" Lucifer slipped away, for once wishing the penthouse had doors. Inside the bathroom Lucifer cranked all of the water on and dialed Daniel. 

"Hey Lucifer" Daniel answered, sounding subded "I was just about to call you. I'm already on the road, I can't stay here anymore, I'll be home in about two hours" 

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll meet you there Darling...something has popped up...something that should be dead" Lucifer admitted. 

"And now I'm going twenty over the speed limit" They both gave little chuckles. "Stay safe Luce, we'll talk about everything very soon. I love you" 

"And I you" they hung up and Lucifer hopped into the shower, beyond ready to be reunited with his beloved. 


	2. Telling Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is home and Lucifer has to tell the story of Adam and Eve...and Lucifer.

Telling Daniel

The Corvettes tires squealed as Lucifer pulled onto the driveway leading to the house. As he got closer he could see the car Lucifer had bought Daniel. After his love had told him that the only car he had belonged to the LAPD, Lucifer had gone out the very next day and had bought him an original 1967 Chevrolet Camaro Z28, it was a beautiful car, bought directly from the original owner. Daniel had fallen in love with it the moment he laid his eyes on it. 

Lucifer jumped out of the car the moment it was turned off and jogged inside. The first thing Lucifer smelt was Daniel's cologne and smiled, he went further inside and saw his lover's boots on the floor and frowned, normally Daniel took his boots off in the bedroom and left them on his side of the bed. Lucifer rounded the corner into the living area and skidded to a halt. Daniel was curled up on the theatre bed crying, little hitching sobs that told Lucifer he was trying to hold it in. 

"Oh Darling" Lucifer went to him, "was the funeral bad?" Lucifer sat at Daniel's head, raking his fingers through his lovers hair. Daniel nodded pittifully and scooted further up so his head was resting in Lucifer's lap. "I'm so sorry Darling" Lucifer untucked his handkerchief gently daubing at Daniel's tears. 

"I told my cousin in private that I was with you and she backstabbed me, turned around and just fucking announced it to everyone. She was the only person in the family who I thought was okay with me. I was ridiculed all week long, I didn't even know that my Father still had family left but they were there." Daniel rolled onto his back. Lucifer sucked in a breath, rage coursing through his body. The right side of Daniel's face was horribly swollen, his eye had been blackened and his lip was split down the side. 

"Who did this to you!?" 

"It's over Lucifer, and I gave as good as I got. I'm not a scared little kid anymore, they're lucky my side arm was in the car the whole time." Daniel gave him a pained smile. "I won't ever attend another family thing ever, at least not without you" Daniel admitted with a pained shrug "My Grandmother and Great-Grandmother are still alive on my mom's side, I never met them let alone knew they existed. After it happened they scolded the people who did this and took me to their house and cleaned me up. They said they were proud of me Luce." Daniel smiled even wider, his split lip tugging harshly. "They were amazing, they want to meet you. They said my Father never allowed them to visit, of course, but that they wanted to get to know me. They live in Chula Vista right outside of Mexico" 

"That's wonderful Darling, how old are they?" 

"My Grandma is 56, she had my Mother pretty young, and my Great-Grandma is 79, she was young too, but not as young as my Grandma. They're both really healthy too, I think Great Grandma will live to see over 100!" Daniel told him excitedly. 

"Lovely, we will have to go visit them soon then. How are you feeling? Do you need medication?" 

"No, I think I'm okay" Daniel sat up "It's really just my face" Daniel didn't know that Lucifer planned to get the names of the people who did this out of Daniel's Grandmothers. "So what's up with you? What has crawled out of the shadows now?" 

"Well I've been at Lux for the week, the house is too big for just myself. I went downstairs earlier tonight and saw a familiar figure. What do you know about the beginning of human creation?" 

"I know that the bible says that God made Adam and then made Eve from his rib if that's what you mean" 

"Yes...well Father wanted to test out free will. He hadn't experimented with it before and told me to go down to Earth and tempt the new Humans with fruit from a 'forbidden' tree. It was the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil or whatever Father named it. I didn't care. So I went, I tempted Eve with the fruit just like Father asked and she took it and gave some to Adam, it granted them knowledge and Father was happy. Contrary to what was believed Father did not get mad, the whole thing was a test, but he did act like he was mad. He banished Adam and Eve from the Garden, but that was really so they would explore their new world. I decided I wanted to further test free will so I went with them. I told them my name was Lucifer and became friends with them. Eve was bored with Adam, he has no personality whatsoever." Lucifer rolls his eyes. "So Eve and I got together. I taught her all about sex and ultimately she got back together with Adam and had her first children Cain and Abel. We all of course, know how that turned out. Eve though, Eve somehow managed to escape Heaven" Lucifer watches as Daniel's eyes go wide. "And tonight I found her at Lux, she had sought me out."

"Do you know what she wants?" Ah Daniel, ever so practical. He loved that Daniel immediately pushes aside the other knowledge. 

"Not yet Love, but I've got her staying in the penthouse for now, I want to keep a close eye on her. I know she has a plan but I don't know if it's nefarious yet." 

"Good idea. Do you think she's here for you? I mean you were basically her first. I don't know the whole story but it seems like she liked you a lot more than she ever liked Adam." 

"Yes, well she did seek me out specifically. Said she got on a plane to LA immediately. However, Eve knows how to get away with something without me knowing that she's lying. She's so used to my powers that she has ways to circumvent them" Lucifer admitted. 

"She's not a body hopper like your mom was is she?" 

"No she's in her own body, I still have no idea how she pulled that off. Even if Father is as absent as Michael says he still wouldn't just let one of the oldest souls walk right out of Heaven. It doesn't work like that, death is supposed to be permanent, and who knows how desecrated her real body was before she got back into it. I can't figure it out Daniel and that worries me" 

"We'll figure it out Luce I promise. I won't let her get to you" Lucifer crinkled his nose, he hated having to tell Daniel this. 

"Daniel...this is awkward. I never said anything because I like it but now that she's here...Eve also calls me 'Luce'" Daniel cringed 

"Ugh, that's my nickname for you" 

"It feels much better to hear it come out of your mouth rather than hers my love" 

"Good" Daniel stuck his tongue out and Lucifer smiled. "Do you have to deal with Eve? Or is your evening free for me?" 

"Always you my Darling" Lucifer gathered Daniel in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Intending to welcome his lover home from his week long stint away. 

* * *

The next morning found Lucifer and Dan heading to Lux, Lucifer wanted to check on Eve and make sure she hadn't gotten herself in trouble. Lucifer pulled the Corvette up to the valet and they headed inside. The club had only closed about an hour ago so the clean up crews were still there and the bartenders were counting their tips for the night. They both looked up and greeted Lucifer. 

"Hey Mr. Morningstar" they both said simultaneously. Lucifer nodded his head as he and Dan went up the stairs to the elevator. The inside of the penthouse was a whole mess. Lucifer's mouth opened, did the cleaners never come? But then he realised it wasn't the same mess he had left last night. There were multiple open fruit baskets sans apples, and a ton of take out containers. 

"Eve?" Lucifer asked to the destroyed room, his music collection had been rifled through and there were sticky fingerprints all over his piano. Lucifer winced for his poor piano, gently closing the lid over the keys. "Eve!" he called louder. 

Soft footsteps sounded from the bedroom as Eve finally emerged...totally naked. "Lucifer! You're back!" 

"Bloody hell" Lucifer looked away, behind him Daniel was snickering. "Eve, please be a dear and put some clothes on, there should be a robe laying around somewhere" 

"Sorry Luce, I got so hot and couldn't figure out your air conditioner thingy" Eve bounced happily back to the bedroom, Daniel going unnoticed for now. Lucifer went to the thermostat and raised an eyebrow 

"Bloody...what was she doing? It's 70 degrees fahrenheit in here!" Lucifer rolled his eyes and lowered it a few notches "probably dancing" he said to himself. Eve came bouncing back out, this time freezing as she caught sight of Dan. 

"Luce...you didn't tell me we had company!" she went over to Dan and smiled "Hi I'm Eve" 

"I'm Dan nice to meet you Eve" Dan gave her a small smile 

"Did Luce bring you to have fun?" 

"Oh I always have fun when I'm with _Luce_ " This was getting dangerous. Lucifer went over and stepped up next to Daniel and gave Eve a patient smile.

"Eve Darling I'd like for you to meet my partner" Lucifer took his hand in an obvious show of affection, but Eve just smiled at them blankly. 

"That's great Luce, we're going to have lots of fun together" Eve went to untie her robe 

"No, no, no" Lucifer stopped her "No Eve. I'm with Daniel...romantically" Eve still looked confused "Daniel is my lover Eve" 

"Isn't that why you brought him?" Eve tilted her head, long hair swinging with the movement.

"Eve" Daniel cut in "listen, I know you came here for Lucifer, but for him at of time has passed. A lot of time Eve" Daniel sighed "do you understand what that means?" 

"No, I'm sorry I'm confused" 

"Don't be sorry. For Lucifer it means that he's had all this time to grow and he's changed Eve. He's not the Lucifer you think you might remember. He's settled down with me, we have a family" Daniel explained slowly, Lucifer just watched his lover talk to his Ex. Daniel was showing nothing but understanding and compassion for someone he barely knew. 

"So...like you mean when I went back to Adam and we had children?" 

"Kind of. So we have a daughter, but she's my daughter from a previous relationship, but Lucifer loves her like she is really his daughter. He and I though we don't really share each other. It's not something we do." 

"Oh" Eve drooped into a sad state. "You love Luce" 

"I do very much" 

"And he loves you?" 

"Yes Eve. I love Daniel" 

"Okay!" Eve smiled happily. 

Lucifer looked stumped "and you're...okay with that?" 

"Of course silly! You love Lucifer!" she turned to Daniel "And you love him" she looked at Lucifer "and I love you, and you love me so all it will take is for me and Dan to know each other!" Without any more words she stepped up to Daniel and kissed him hard. Lucifer watched, stunned, as Daniel's arms flapped uselessly in the air. "You're a good kisser!" Eve chirped as she pulled back. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Daniel looked up at him, just as stunned as he was. Lucifer in his stunned state, didn't notice as Eve turned to him, but he noticed when she kissed him as well. "Well..this is weird" Daniel laughed. 

"Daniel..I" Lucifer's eyes were wide, this was all very confusing. In their mutual state of shock Eve had slipped her robe off and was reaching up to unbutton Lucifer's dress shirt. 

"Come join me in the bedroom boys!" Eve gestured excitedly. "Dan and I have to get to know each other" she bounced away. 

"Is that how she and Adam greet new people?" Daniel asked, eyebrows furrowed 

"No that is definitely new Daniel. Maybe we should..." Lucifer's jaw dropped again when he noticed Daniel bulging in his pants. "Darling..." he grinned slyly.

"Hey she was pressed all up against me Luce!" Dan whispered loudly "what am I supposed to do?" 

"Boys I'm waiting!" Eve chimed from the bedroom. 

"Lucifer" Daniel stepped close and looked up at him. "Remember what we talked about the night Michael came? You don't have to turn her down. I'm not jealous Luce, as long as you know that at the end of the day you're coming home to me and I know the details" 

"What about you Daniel? You seem...interested?" 

"She's a beautiful woman" Daniel murmured "And I kind of like the thought you being sated. I know during sex you aren't done when I am Luce, you have way to much energy for that" 

"You'll let me know if you get uncomfortable?" 

"Yes the same goes for you" Lucifer nodded, then with a wicked grin he picked Daniel up and carried him off to the bedroom. Eve giggling as she watched them. 

* * *

Here there be smut. 

Dan lay on the far side on Lucifer's penthouse bed as it rocked hard against the wall. He watched, sated and happily sleepy as Lucifer brought Eve to orgasm for the third time since they'd all went to the bedroom. Dan had known for a while that Lucifer wasn't fully satisfied after a night together, but Dan so new to all of it, couldn't let Lucifer go for as long as he wanted. Dan got too sore too quickly, but Eve...Eve wasn't slowing down. Lucifer was pounding so hard into her that Dan was sure she could feel him in her throat. Dan knew that Lucifer had incredible stamina and wasn't sure the Devil had even come more than once yet. He'd brought two orgasms to Dan before he'd gotten too sensitive, Dan was jealous that Eve could sit through three and not be overstimulated yet. 

Other than that first kiss Eve hadn't even touched Dan again, but he wasn't mad. It was enjoyable watching them be together, watching as Lucifer let part of himself go. Dan knew that unless he was with someone of his own strength Lucifer could never thrust or hold as hard as he wanted to, but Eve could take much more than Dan could. Dan hoped that one day he could get to the point where he could take as much as Lucifer could give him. 

Lucifer sure was a sight to behold, his arms holding him up, creating a long lean line. He was beautiful. Eve shuddered through yet another orgasm, Dan could tell she was starting to get tired, but that was fine Dan had rested enough to be able to go again as soon as she tapped out. Dan took his cock in hand and gently stroked his hardening flesh, watching as his lover took his pleasure. Lucifer always told him that his only kink was fulfilling others desires and letting them take their pleasure. Dan guessed that he shared that with Lucifer, but on a more personal level. 

Eve shouted through another orgasm, this time her hands were shaking as she pushed against Lucifer. Lucifer didn't notice at first, "Luce" Dan caught his attention "she's over stimulated, she needs a minute" Lucifer looked down at Eve, apologizing softly when she nodded. "Come here lover I've got you" Lucifer crawled over on top of Dan. "On my side babe, my chest is sore" Lucifer panted and got behind Dan, thankfully Dan was still loose and lubed up, Lucifer was able to immediately slide home and restart a punishing pace, chasing his own orgasm. Eve lay beside them panting harshly. "Hmm yes Luce" Dan moaned as Lucifer grabbed his leg and hitched it up. "Fuck just like that" 

Dan was able to let himself go now, be as vocal as he wanted to, early on he had reservations, not wanting to be like the girls in the bad pornos, whining and moaning at every little touch, but in reality every little touch of Lucifer's made Dan want to sing in pleasure. Lucifer growled and bit down on the joining of Dan's neck and shoulder, Dan arched back into him and came. He loved it when Lucifer bit his neck. Even though Dan was sensitive he let Lucifer continue, he wanted Lucifer to be able to come. 

"Oh Darling" Lucifer rumbled against his neck, his hips snapped twice before he stilled. "Bloody...that feels good" Lucifer curled an arm around Dan's waist and let his leg go. Dan tilted back and looked at Lucifer, for a moment it was just them in that bed. "Darling I love you so much" 

"I love you too Lucifer" Dan kissed him gently "Always."

Neither of them noticed Eve watching their intimate moment, envy flashing across her face. She understood now, watching them, that her and Lucifer wouldn't be getting back together. 


	3. Father Kinley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Kinley has arrived from Rome to research the man calling himself the Devil. Eve meets Maze and Lucifer, Dan, Chloe, and Ella team up to solve a case for Chloe's private investigations.

Father Kinley 

The elevator to the penthouse dinged, signaling Maze's arrival. She went to step out of the elevator and paused, it seemed that Lucifer had hosted an Orgy without her. She had left town not long after Dan had let her stay at his apartment, going on a long bounty hunting binge, hardly stopping in between targets. Still Lucifer could have called her. 

"Lucifer!" Maze yelled, hoping that he was somewhere in the pile of bodies. 

"Maze!" Lucifer greeted, popping up from behind the couch, he was holding some sort of sex toy with his sock dandling off of it. He got up and went to find his shoe. "Just in time you can take second turn on the sex swing" He washed his shoe off in the inflatable pool sitting in the middle of the penthouse. 

"Seriously? You haven't had a decent orgy in years!" She practically snarls at him "I leave town for two seconds and you fifty shades of betray me" 

Lucifer paused, leading against the arm of the couch, he pulled his shoe off before giving her a small smile "It's not my orgy Maze. You'll find that Daniel and I are in a very committed relationship now, I was just here to supervise over someone who has never hosted before" Maze went to ask who Lucifer let host an orgy in his penthouse but was stopped the cracking of a whip. Standing at the platform leading to Lucifer's bedroom was a petite woman with a tray of drinks and wearing all leather. 

"Everyone hydrates!" the woman yelled. "Hostess rules" Maze watches as she carefully descends the few stairs before she catches eyes with Maze. "Nobody passes out unless they want to" Maze tilts her head as she watches, she is intrigued with this human. "Ooh who is the new girl?" the woman strides to her and Maze whips out her demon blade, the human comes to a stop with a the point resting under her chin. 

"I'm not new" Maze smirks "and you couldn't handle this" 

"You'd be surprised" the woman purrs seductively. 

"Come now Maze" Lucifer fixes his watch "there's no need to get pokey." 

"Maze?" The woman gets excited, she gushes over Maze for a moment, telling her how hot she thinks Maze is. Maze just looks to Lucifer. 

"I like her" 

"Good because I'm going to have to exit orgy left" the woman pouts "sorry Darling can't be helped, I've been here all day and I miss Daniel terribly. Please stay and if you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to ring me" Lucifer presses a kiss against her forehead and smacks Maze on the ass before literally exiting orgy left. Both women watched in silence before turning to each other 

"So who are you?" 

"Oh! I'm Eve" Maze's eyes opened wider for a moment 

"Eve? As in...THE Eve?" 

"Yeah that's me" 

"Alright then. Why are you here?" 

"Well I came for Lucifer, but he has a boyfriend and they love each other. I wanted to be with the Lucifer I knew back then, but I guess after literal millenia even the Devil can change. I got to sleep with him once earlier, Dan let him but Lucifer only had eyes for him the whole time, it wasn't very fun. So I've just been partying! Lucifer is letting me stay here in his penthouse" 

"Happy partying" Maze turned to leave "I have something to go give a friend but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." Maze walked out, never looking back, even as she sensed Eve's eyes on her ass the whole time. 

* * *

"Okay Chloe, I'm sure we'll be able to find something. You talk to Ella and I'll talk to Lucifer and we'll see what we can do alright?" Daniel was placating Chloe when Lucifer got home. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow and Daniel mouthed to give him a moment. "Yeah Chlo I'll talk to you later. Okay bye" Daniel hung the phone up and ran a hand over his face "Chloe is crazy now that she's her own boss" Daniel snuggled into Lucifer "she's stuck on her latest case and hoped we'd be able to help. Since she's not a cop anymore she can't get a warrant, but she's not willing to strip naked" 

"Daniel I think I need a little more context" Lucifer laughed. 

"She's investigating the murder of a man who turned out to be a part of a nudist colony, she tried to go interview people but she's only allowed in if she's naked" 

"Ah, what an intriguing dilema, what does she expect us to do about it?" 

"She wants two of us to go in and interview people, this is one of her biggest cases yet as a PI and she's nervous that she's going to let her client down. I guess Ella has always wanted to do something like this, and you're....well...."

"Shameless?" Lucifer supplied, chuckling when Daniel nodded "Very well, I suppose I could help out, as long as you don't mind" 

"No I don't mind, I actually have some business to attend to. Someone wanted to talk to me about putting Trixie in to some more advanced classes so I'm going to go meet them for lunch. Have fun Luce" Daniel and Lucifer kissed sweetly, pulling away to smile at each other. "But not too much fun." 

"Of course Love, I'll see you later in the evening, are you picking up the Spawn or do you need me to?" 

"No tonight is the night that Trixie is staying with Melissa, her mom is going to pick both of them up and take them out for dinner. Then she's going to take them to school in the morning so Trixie won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, but she knows the usual protocols"

"Good, a night to ourselves then? I do have to admit that the orgy left me pent up" 

"I'll make sure to stretch" they both laughed before going their separate ways.

* * *

Dan strolled up to the park, Trixie's tutor had texted him to meet her at. Dan had sensed that something was off from the beginning, but he hadn't wanted to worry Lucifer. Trixie's tutor was a much older woman named Mary, so old that Dan was sure she didn't know how to use a cell phone, let alone text, they generally spoke over the phone once every Monday to talk about the week prior, how Trixie was doing, and what they expected to learn the upcoming week. Trixie also only ever got tutoring during school hours so Mary should be at the school right now. Dan had brought his gun along just in case and sat on the park bench for the meeting. It was only about twenty minutes later when a Priest walked up, Dan had to resist rolling his eyes, of course it was a Priest and this whole fake meet up was going to be about Lucifer. 

"Hello. I'm sorry to have tricked you. I am Father Kinley, I just wanted to ask you a few questions" The Father spoke mildly, Dan motioned for him to sit down. 

"I knew this meeting wa fake, but I want to know why you're contacting me" 

"You are close to a man, a man that calls himself the Devil. Rumor has travelled, I was sent to investigate" Father Kinley didn't beat around the bush. "Rumor travelled far enough that it reached the Vatican" 

"Wow Lucifer's been here for five years and you all are just now catching on?" Dan taunted, he didn't appreciate this man using his daughter as bait, even as third part as it was. 

"The Vatican City is a small state Daniel" Dan couldn't help the way his face twisted up. "Not long ago we received a man, who swore on his life that this Lucifer Morningstar was the Devil and that he knew others who were also aware of the fact. At first he listed enemies who were, with time, brought in and interviewed. They'd all claimed the same, that the Devil roamed Los Angeles. Then we gathered a list of friends, at first, your name wasn't on the list Daniel. Though, as more were interviewed, your name climbed the ranks until finally you rested on top of all of our lists. I was sent from the Vatican to personally interview you, and if you were as important to Lucifer Morningstar as you are believed to be...deliver a message." 

"So ask your questions Father, I stay within my rights to refuse to answer them" Father Kinley nodded. 

"To begin with, how close are you to Lucifer Morningstar?" Dan's phone began to ring and Dan pulled it out, grinning when he saw who it was. 

"Speak of the Devil and all" Dan shot the Father a smirk before answering, he'd show Father Kinley exactly how close to Lucifer he really was. "Lucifer!" Dan greeted, watching as Father Kinley stopped to listen intently, no doubt trying to hear Lucifer on the other end. 

"Hello Darling" Lucifer greeted "Nudist Colony was the right lead, Chloe found a suspect, she's looking in to him now, but I believe she has all the information she needs to at least arrest him. It seems his clothing sizes match the ones found on the body, and they were last seen arguing" 

"Circumstantial, but yes enough to bring him in. If the cops release him she's going to have to do some serious digging though" 

"I agree, she's already gotten back ground checks to begin, but they'll take about two hours. How are you doing?" 

"Good, I'm still waiting on my meeting" Dan bluffed, he wanted to find out the Father's angle before he told Lucifer anything. "I actually think she's coming now though so I'll talk to you later okay?" 

"Alright Daniel, I think I'll get lunch with Ella and catch up a bit, talk to you later. I love you" 

"I love you too Lucifer" Kinley's eyes widened almost comically. "Talk to you later" 

"I believe that answers the question" Father Kinley said after he hung the phone up. "You and Lucifer are together?" 

"Yes" 

"Daniel, do you believe that Lucifer Morningstar is the Devil?" Dan paused, he didn't know if he wanted to answer this truthfully, but if he didn't he may never find out what this Priest was up to. 

"I know that Lucifer is the Devil" Dan answered, Kinley was silent for a moment and Dan smacked down the final bit of power "I have seen him as the Devil. Intimately" Dan smirked. Father Kinley seemed to go green. 

"Well then. It has come to light that there is a prophecy regarding the Devil, I've come to share it with his closest. This is a warning Daniel, the prophecy says that When the Devil walks the Earth, and finds his first love, evil shall be released" Dan stopped. Did he mean Eve? Because Dan wasn't sure if Lucifer had ever really loved her or not, sure they'd been together but Lucifer had been apparently very reserved as an Angel, Dan didn't think he went out confessing his love back then to everyone he ever slept with. "You know who it is don't you Daniel?" Father Kinley leaned in close "Is she here?" 

Dan tensed up, why on Earth did Father Kinley think it was a woman when he was sitting next to Lucifer's male lover. It was strange, especially with Eve showing up out of nowhere with no explanation on how she returned to her original body. "Forgive me Father, I think these questions are better for Lucifer to answer himself" Dan brought his hands up in prayer and thought out to Lucifer, he knew that his lover would come immediately. Sure enough a moment after Dan dropped his hands there was the sound of air displacing behind him. Father Kinley's jaw dropped as Lucifer rounded the park bench, he looked very much like an Avenging Angel with the dark scowl he hand on his face. 

"Daniel, what is the matter?"

"Lucifer, _**Father**_ Kinley here has come all the way from the Vatican to ask us some questions" 

"Oh has he Darling?" Lucifer looked down at the still stunned Priest. "Well Father?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this chapter into two parts since it got a little long :)


	4. Don't Bless Me Father For I Have Sinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter you must get in the mood! Please enjoy the vocal stylings of Taylor Momsen and the Pretty Reckless. If the YT link doesn't work please look up the song 'Going To Hell' and 'Heaven Knows' I don't know why they didn't actually use any of the Pretty Reckless' music in Lucifer, but they definitely should.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmtbg5b7_Aw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHBxJCq99jA
> 
> Picks up right where Chapter Three left. 
> 
> Shoutout to Kymera2019 if you pick up on the references this chapter!!!

Don't Bless Me Father For I Have Sinned

"Well Father?" Lucifer tilted his head as he studied the man. "You have some questions?" 

"Y-You are the Devil" Father Kinley stuttered once but quickly regained his footing. 

"The one and only" Lucifer smirked "What does the Vatican want to know?" 

"There is a prophecy..." 

"Psh" Lucifer scoffed and rolled his eyes "Prophecies rarely ever come true Father, and when they do they are normally grossly interpreted" 

"Luce, I think you should hear this" Dan looked up at Lucifer "It might have something to do with a certain someone who came out of the blue the other day" Lucifer nodded once, seemingly picking up on the fact that Dan was worried. 

"Very well Father, tell me your little prophecy" 

"When the Devil walks the Earth and finds his first love evil shall be released" Lucifer tilted his head again, this time he looked contemplative, considering the Father's words. 

"And you think this might have something to do with Eve?" Lucifer asks Dan. 

"I don't know Luce, it does seem a little weird that as I was sitting here, Father knew I am your lover, but when talking about your first love he referred to it as 'her'" Dan admitted "Assuming that and her coming back makes me suspicious" 

"It does me as well Daniel. Well Father you have officially gained the Devil's interest. Now tell me" Lucifer looked closer at him, and Dan watched as the Father got caught up in Lucifer's gaze. "What is it that you truly desire?" 

"I want to stop the Prophecy before it begins and before I get caught being out of the Vatican" Father Kinley confessed to the Devil. 

"Ah! So you've gone solo have you Father?" Lucifer teased, a savage smile lighting his face up. Dan had to hide his smile back, he loved it when Lucifer got cocky. "Well Father, I can assure you that this Prophecy of your will not come true. My first love is not Eve, so whatever convoluted...." 

"I don't know who this Eve is, but the Prophecy is not about her, it is about whoever your first love might be and about finding them" 

"I am the King of Hell Father, if you think I'm going to let some little prophecy rule over me you are sorely mistaken" 

"You are the King of nothing" Father Kinley growled. 

"Well Honey you should see me in a crown" Lucifer leaned in closer, going into a predatorial crouch. "You see Father Kinley" Lucifer hissed "my first love as you have put it, is sitting next to you on this very seat" Father Kinley looked to Daniel in horror. "I never loved Eve, she may have loved me, but I was fully an Angel at the time, uncaring of human emotion. Daniel is my first true love" Lucifer looked at Dan who felt gutted. The words ringing inside of his head. Dan didn't let Lucifer continue, he lunged at the Devil and kissed him hard. 

"I love you too" Lucifer chuckled against his mouth and gave the Priest a wink. 

"I don't see any evil around Father...your Prophecy must be wrong. Have a nice life darling" Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dan and took them back to the house with a beat of his wings. 

* * *

Maze and Eve were laughing sitting on the couch at the penthouse while watching Marley and Me. Maze had told Eve she thought it was a comedy, they were both laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces. As the credits rolled Eve got up and stretched. 

"You know Eve..." Maze started haltingly, she had really connected with Eve and was nervous to make the first move. "You deserve better than the men that keep hurting you" Eve smiled softly at her, if Maze had a soul it would be dancing with joy. 

"Thank you Maze. You know Lucifer helped me find who I was, but after some time I started to do to him what I did with Adam, be someone I wasn't. I've only ever wanted someone to love me for me you know? Adam loved Lilith even with as hard as I tried to gain his affection. Lucifer...well Lucifer was still very firmly an Angel, at the time I didn't understand but I do now, he never loved me, he just enjoyed being with me, screwing with his Father." Eve gave a delicate shrug "I came here for him but seeing him with Dan I know that I could never compete with that. They love each other so much" 

"It's strange to see Lucifer so committed, I thought if he went with anyone it would be Decker, but she couldn't handle him." Maze shook her head "no instead it was her Ex-husband" 

"Oh wow" Eve laughed, she plopped back down on the couch, this time sitting closer to Maze. The Demon cleared her throat and looked at the little pixie next to her, the woman was damn beautiful, and she made Maze want to jump her bones. 

"So um....do you maybe....Eve do you want to go on a date with me?" Maze rushed out, not looking at the object of her affection. It was hard for Maze to be open about anything, but this was especially hard. 

Cool hands came up to cradle Maze's face, Eve moving to look her in the eyes. "Maze I would love to go on a date with you" Eve smiled softly "as long as it's as myself" 

"Of course" Maze rumbled gruffly. Eve leaned in a gave her a gentle kiss, they fall back onto the couch, holding onto each other. 

* * *

Lucifer sat across from Linda at her office, she was due to go on maternity leave very soon but he had wanted to meet with her one last time before she did. 

"So Lucifer what seems to be going on?" Linda looked at him in concern, they hadn't really talked since she'd come to his house. 

"Doctor...I'm going to be blunt, something has come up and it worries me. A Priest from the Vatican approached Daniel today and told him a prophecy about how when the Devil walks the Earth and finds his first love evil will be released. I've realised today that Daniel is my first love." 

"So do you believe this prophecy?"

"I...well when prophecies are made Doctor they are either extremely vague or the events have already passed. Generally, they don't come true, but every now and then there is one or two that slip by that are true and they are fulfilled. I do not want to put Daniel in danger" Lucifer admitted 

"What scares you about this?" 

"Hello?! Evil shall be released?" 

"Does it say what sort of Evil?" 

"No but it obviously means me Doctor?" 

"And why do you think that?" 

"Because I'm a monster!" Lucifer hunched in on himself 

"Lucifer, this is good that we can work through this" 

"It's not good Doctor. I don't want to be Evil. Daniel has proven that he loves me as I am, Devil and all. But when I look in the mirror all I see is a monster" 

"Why do you think that is Lucifer? Why can Daniel accept you as you are but you cannot?" 

"Because I hate myself!" Lucifer roared. "I hate myself Doctor. I hate what I am, there is a rotten darkness inside of me, consuming me. It is at the forefront of my mind constantly. I hate myself" Lucifer trailed off with a cry "but Daniel loves me, and I take all this love and just feed it into this darkness. I don't deserve him, he's too good, but I don't know how to tell him that without hurting him." 

"Lucifer how is it that you can sit here and think of yourself as a monster yet think of Daniel first? You are considerate and compassionate Lucifer, you are not just the Devil." 

"I love Daniel, Doctor, but I don't think this relationship is good for him. I hurt the people close to me constantly. I ruined my friendship with Chloe, I broke Eve's heart. I even hurt the feelings of a Demon for Dad's sake! I am poison to everything that I come in contact with" 

"Lucifer you have to focus on the positives, you have Dan and you have Trixie in your life. Chloe has mostly come around, Amenadiel is here. Michael and you have mostly made amends even if he's not here right now. We all love you Lucifer" Lucifer slumped against the couch and put his face in his hands.

"I don't deserve it" and then without another word Lucifer got up and stalked out of Linda's office, closing the door gently behind him. The click of the door knob louder than any slamming door. 

* * *

Father Kinley sat on his feet as he began his incantation. If he couldn't stop the prophecy himself he was going to need some help. He didn't like this at all but it was for the greater good, the betterment of the world. Latin poured out of Kinley's mouth, he had studied this summoning spell for hours before he attempted it, determined for nothing to go wrong. Smoke filled the air as Kinley reached the end of the spell. He found it hard to breath as the Demon materialized in front of him, staying in a smoke-like state. 

"You've summoned me" A voice hissed "show me why" suddenly memories came forward as the Demon searched for answers. "My King? My King is here?" the Demon sounded excited "I will do as I must to return my King home safely. This human he is with must die" The Demon hissed. In a split second Father Kinley's head jerked to the side in a sickening snap and the Demon flooded in. Kinley's eyes snapped open but it was Dromos' smile that stretched his face. Dromos took in his new appearance. "Well well, don't bless me Father for I have sinned" Dromos laughed loudly "not bad, some new clothes perhaps."

* * *

Back at the house Lucifer sat in the dark in their bedroom. Dan entered cautiously sensing that something wasn't right. "Luce? What's wrong?" 

"Daniel...I don't know what to do" Lucifer admitted, his voice breaking. "I tried...but they won't go away" 

"What won't go away Lucifer?" 

"These" Lucifer stepped into the light, his demon wings fully on display, his eyes a bright red. "They won't go away...the prophecy, it's coming true." Dan stepped to his lover and looked into his eyes unflinchingly. 

"I wasn't afraid of you before, I'm not going to be now. We'll find a way to fix this Lucifer, but if not...well you'll just have to become a recluse" Dan tried to joke. Lucifer just looked at his sadly. "I love you Lucifer, no matter what" he gave his Devil a gentle kiss. They had to sleep that night with Lucifer sitting up, wings spread out wide. Dan rested his head in his lap, guiltily enjoying the heat radiating off of Lucifer. "We'll fix this" Dan promised. 


	5. Dromos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dromos is walking the Earth but if he wants to take down the Human trapping his Lord, he needs back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys!!! Sorry it's been a little while, life got one over on me this past week. First I was sick, and then I strained a tendon in my neck, and then my dog almost died in a bad attack, and now I'm sick again!!!! This has been a crazy week. I'm feeling better and my doggo is a good boi and is making a full recovery, So please forgive me for disappearing for a moment but I'm back now!!!

Dromos 

Dan sighed as he went to go check on Lucifer. He had meditated all morning to try to make his Devilish features go away but nothing had worked. So Dan had taken Trixie to school by himself while Lucifer laid in bed in the dark. He'd not managed to put his wings away and was uncomfortable, and last Dan had knew his skin had started to molt and change into the harsh red skin associated with his Devil form. 

"Luce?" Dan called into the dark bedroom, he could hardly see anything, but he saw when Lucifer popped one glowing red eye open. "Hey how are you doing?" 

"It's getting worse Daniel" Lucifer's voice had dropped into the more guttural sound. Lucifer had explained that when his voice reverberated from his chest like that it was actually his 'Lord' voice, he could give commands to anyone under his service, Demons mostly, and have them obayed automatically. "My bones are starting to shift as well" 

"Is it painful?" 

"This time...yes, it feels like I did after the fall" Lucifer admitted. "My eyes are sensitive" that's why he was in the dark "and my bones ache...I believe it's like what humans get called arthritis" 

"Oh Luce" Dan sat on the bed, he put a gentle hand on Lucifer's face, it was the skin of his Devil face that Dan came in contact with. 

"You feel good" Lucifer purred "you are cool" Dan placed his other hand on Lucifer's forehead. Lucifer was running a lot hotter than he normally did, he was in the midst of a Devilish fever. 

Suddenly, Lucifer's phone was ringing. Lucifer groaned and rolled away from it, his ears sensitive as well. Dan hurriedly answered it seeing it was Maze. "Hey Maze, how's Linda doing?" Linda was currently having her baby. Lucifer had wanted to be there but there was no way he could leave the house right now.

"She's good, baby is here. But we have bigger problems" Maze sounded like she was running. "That Priest you told us to look out for. He's dead, and he summoned a Demon" Lucifer bolted up. 

"What?!" 

"Yeah it's Dromos" 

"What aren't you saying Mazikeen?" Lucifer growled "Dromos isn't a threat on his own" 

"He's gone on a killing spree, summoning Demons left and right. Lucifer...he summoned Legion" Lucifer sucked in an almost pained breath. Dan looked at him and then back at the phone. 

"What is Legion?" 

"It's a hard to explain, but it's a sort of Demonic version of multiple personalities. Legion is a Demon who was once many Demons. A ritual went bad and they were all combined into one body, over the millennia they have grown incredibly powerful, however I have a deal made with Legion. It cannot leave Hell in return for it's life. I was going to smite it originally, to even us it is a wretched monster. It begged for it's life and now I have a debt to collect on. Maze where are they?" 

"They're chasing me hoping I'll lead them back to you Lucifer, there's too many to fight off on my own. Dromos said the plan was to kill Dan to get you to return to Hell. Keep Dan safe. I lost Legion though, just disappeared. It's in the body of a young woman. Full sleeve of tattoos on the right arm, long black hair, blue eyes..." The phone disconnected suddenly. 

"Mazikeen?!" Lucifer rumbled. 

"The line went dead Luce." 

Suddenly, a low beeping noise went through the house. Dan stiffened and Lucifer growled. It was the proximity alarm, it had meant that someone had passed through the front gates. They hadn't been expecting anyone. A moment later the doorbell rang. 

"Lucifer..." The Devil tried to stand up but fell back onto the bed, groaning in pain. The more Lucifer fought his shifting the more it hurt, but Dan couldn't reassure him enough that it wasn't a big deal. "Hey I've got my gun, I'll be fine" Dan got up. He was sure Lucifer would try to follow him, but the man was in no condition to do so. Dan ignored Lucifer calling for him as he left the room. The doorbell rang again as Dan stepped up to the front door. Dan put a hand on his gun as he swung the door open. 

Dan's stomach dropped as he looked at who...or more like what stood before him. It was the young girl Maze had described before the call cut off. 

Cliffhanger!!!!!! Sorry I had to, next chapter will be posted soon though, you know I'm too anxious to make you all wait ;) 


	6. Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion has arrived. Will it be on Dromos' side? Or does the Demon have something else in mind?

Legion

The Demon looked up at Dan, the body smaller than him. Dan's hand tightened around his gun. "Hello, you are the Human Mate of my Lord" The Demon gave a tilt of its head, "well met Consort. I am Legion for we are many" The Demons eyes flashed a parade of colors as it introduced itself before settling on the Human eye color. "Pardon intrusions Lord's Consort, but I feel my Lord's presence calling me strongly here. May I enter your domain to greet my Master?" It spoke an old broken English, halting on it's words as it tried to piece a sentence together. 

"You're not here for a fight?" Dan asked suspiciously of the Demon. 

"Not at all Lord Consort! No that would renege on my binding deal. I am here to simply greet my Lord and inform him of the circumstance of my arrival. We had a bond that Legion would never again walk the Earth but I find myself forced into this corpse. Dromos and others performed a binding ritual. Legion came to see if Lord Master would send Legion home" The Demon informed. 

"Alright. Follow me" Legion nodded once and stepped into the house.

* * *

"Lucifer?" Dan called hesitantly into the darkened room. Red eyes popped open, signalling that Lucifer had crawled back into the bed. "We have an unexpected guest, but you have to promise me that you'll hear them out first, I have a gut feeling that they're telling the truth" Dan told the red eyes. 

"Very well Daniel, turn on the light please" Dan did just that, eyes zeroing in on his Devil. Lucifer looked like he had completed the transformation, his chest was wider than normal, ribs sticking out of his skin, wings splayed wide against the headboard. Dan stepped to the side and allowed the Demon entry. Lucifer stiffened and hissed. 

"My Lord" Legion spoke with relief, dropping to its knees and bowing low to the floor. "I beg your mercy my Lord. I arrive with news" 

"Speak Legion" Lucifer commanded.

"Dromos and Lilith, along with Squee and Abbadon summoned me from home. They performed the ritual of corpus permanens residentiae." Legion told Lucifer, wincing when the Devil growled lowly. "Legion had been...hoping that Lord Lucifer knew of a way to get Legion home. Legion never meant to renege on bond deal with Lord Lucifer" Legion begged softly. 

"You were truly forced? Lilith and Abbadon do have such a power, but to perform that ritual?" 

"Legion only sensed those Demons Master. The ritual was very weak, Lilith told Legion that Lord Lucifer had commanded it. Legion fought the summons but was too drained to fight the ritual. Legion realised Lord Lucifer had commanded no such thing and Legion sought you out immediately" Legion was still on the floor, prostrated before the bed where Lucifer rested. "Legion was forced Master" 

"The bonding is still in place Legion. You were forced I will not take your life for that" 

"Thank you Lord Master!" Legion touched their forehead to the tile again. 

"However, Legion. I am very weak right now. I have been forced into this form. I cannot send you home, I may never be able to send you home Legion. I've never seen a Demon return from that ritual" Lucifer told the Demon bluntly. 

"Legion had hoped Master. If Legion cannot return home Legion will stay and guard you Lord Lucifer, Lord consort and your nest" Legion looked around the room. "Tis a beautiful nest Master" 

"Thank you Legion" The Demon smiled, after all the drama surrounding this Demon, Dan wondered where the Demon that had even Maze scared was and why he was looking at a Human puppy. "Legion this is Daniel, the man you call Lord Consort" 

"Well met Lord Consort Daniel" Legion greeted again. "I am Legion for we are many" the colors flashed again. 

"It's good to meet you Legion" Dan responded only once Lucifer nodded. Legion smiled happily. 

"Legion give Daniel and I the room, I will call you back in a moment. Do not leave the property bounds" Legion nodded and exited the room, Lucifer waited until its steps echoed away. 

"Is it safe?" 

"Yes. Legion was very loyal to me Daniel. The Demons that participated in the ritual that went bad were originally humans and one Angel. They'd fallen out of good grace and that's really how Demons were born. Some think it was Lilith, who has been crowned the 'Mother of all monsters' but in reality Legion came before Lilith, long before her. Legion is extremely loyal, much like a hellhound and Legion was only ever Loyal to me. It was already in the pits of Hell when I was cast out. Legion was the first inhabitant of Hell. I originally sought to smite the creature because it was much more powerful that I was. However we made a bonded deal for it's life, and once I rested over the course of a few thousand years I grew much stronger. Legion is like the most well trained guard dog there is and the ritual they performed on it was corpus permanens residentiae or permanent body residence. It was a ritual forbidden to be performed after it was done only once. The Demon that had been the victim of that ritual slowly went mad over the course of a few millennia, after a while it became rabid and eventually an army of Celestials were sent down to fight it, the ended up smiting the poor creature. It is the Demonic equivalent of the mark of Cain" Dan hissed thinking about that asshole. "However, once I regain my full strength I can try to send Legion back. If that doesn't work we'll have a loyal assistant for a few millennia before it goes mad and has to be killed" Lucifer gave a delicate shrug. "Legion will have to stay here though, I haven't seen that spell performed in a long time Daniel, I don't know how Legion will react and with Legion being so powerful I want it right under my nose if something goes on." 

"Will it be safe for Trixie?" 

"Of course, that is one ingrained rule in all demons, they cannot hurt children. They physically can't." Lucifer sighed, Devil face pulling into a frown "I don't know what the bloody hell Dromos thinks he's doing. I banned possession a long time ago. He's going to have a lot to answer too, but now I am happy that Legion is here it will protect you while I deal with the horde" Dan went to protest. "No love, you need to gather the Urchin and get back here as soon as possible. The basement is well protected and Legion will keep you and the child safe." Lucifer took a deep breath, then voice echoing through the room he called. "Legion!"

Almost instantly the Demon returned "Yes Lord Master?" 

"I have a task for you Legion. You will do everything in your power to complete this task, otherwise bond or not I will smite you do you understand?" 

"Yes Master" 

"Good. I am tasking you with the protection of Daniel. He will take you along with him to pick up our child..." Lucifer trailed off with an eyebrow raised as Legion shouted out and did an excited wiggle. Dan almost stopped breathing when he said 'our child'. 

"Lord Master! You have an heir!?" Legion asked excitedly. 

"Well she's Daniel's biologically, but yes I consider her mine as well"

"Salutations Lord Master! What a glorious day, an heir!" 

"Yes, anyways Legion. Daniel will pick up the child from school and bring her here. I must deal with the horde. Your task is to protect them both with your life do you understand?" 

"Yes Lord Master. Legion will protected Lord Consort and Lord Heir with Legion's dying breath"

"Good. I have a battle to prepare for." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short guys. With my neck fucked up like it is I can't type for as long as I am used to, but I promise more updates will roll off the assembly line soon! I'm going out to visit my great-grandmother for a few days, so we shall see if there's a computer there for me to use :)   
> XOXO.


	7. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To take on Dromos and the army he acquired, Lucifer finds that he himself must gather a few soldiers. Dan and Legion hunker down to protect Trixie. Maze is a badass as always, and Lucifer receives some devastating news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm at my Great-Grandmothers for the week and hacked into a computer... but it's for the greater good I swear!!!

The Final Countdown

Lucifer dropped his hands as he finished his prayer and not a moment later the sound of wings brought the arrival of his brothers. Amenadiel and Michael stopped mid-stride, both stopped and stared at Lucifer in his full Devil form. 

"I know it's shocking, but we have bigger things to worry about brothers" Lucifer drawled, rolling his red eyes at the two idiots. "A Priest made himself a nuisance and summoned a Demon. That Demon turned out to be Dromos who decided to bring a veritable army to the Earth! Anyway, I need some help wrangling them" Lucifer informed his brothers. 

"How many?" Amenadiel scowled 

"Twenty maybe more. He summoned Legion" Lucifer grumbled "Thankfully Legion is still fully loyal to me and is protecting Daniel and the Spawn as we speak. The others are the worries, I've heard accounts of Abbadon and Lilith being top side if they're left to continue it may be too much for just the three of us to fight." 

"We will gladly fight be your side brother" Michael nodded once "Do we know where they are?" 

"Mazikeen gave a report about twenty minutes ago that they've gathered in an old theatre. She's said that their target is Daniel, they believe he is holding me back from returning to Hell and I worry that they're going to perform another botched ritual" Michael looked at him questioningly. "I'll tell you about that when we have more time, for now we must make haste."

* * *

Lucifer ripped the doors to the theatre right off of their hinges, the glass shattering as he discarded the metal framing. Amenadiel and Michael flanked each of his sides while Maze brought up the back. Lucifer's wings flared wide when he realized just how many demons were in the building. It was an immediate fight, Lucifer noticed that Dromos, Lilith, and Abbadon were standing on the stage, smirking as they watched the fighting. Lucifer dropped demons left and right, at his sides his brothers were clearing a path to the stage for him, Mazikeen was spinning in circles around other demons, dropping them in a murderous dance. Lucifer couldn't believe how many humans they had killed to build their army, but it was no match for Lucifer, two angels, and Mazikeen. Lucifer growled lowly as he thought about what he was going to do to Dromos and his cohorts when he finally got to that stage. 

As overwhelming as their numbers were they were truly no match, in no time Lucifer was stepping onto the stage, grabbing Dromos around the neck and dragging him in close. "Did you really think that your pathetic army would be a match for me? The King of Hell?" Lucifer roared in his stolen face. 

"We didn't quite expect the archangel" Dromos laughed. "It's no matter, your worst nightmare is on it's way to your home, to kill your beloved slut and child, maybe once that happens you will be the King we remember, if not we're prepared to take over for you" Dromos smirked. 

"My worst nightmare?" Lucifer laughed "I don't have nightmares Dromos, and if you think you're talking about Legion, well Legion is still vastly loyal to me, and only me. Legion came crawling to me immediately upon returning, begging for Legion's life, you see, I had a deal made, Legion stayed below in exchange for being allowed to live. I would have killed Legion, had they not professed their loyalty to me" Lucifer smiled at the devastated look in Dromos' eyes. 

"You're not our king anymore! The human has made you soft! You have not returned home in so long, it's all because of him!" 

"I did not even meet Daniel when I arrived, that was some years into being here. But I see now that I cannot leave Hell to rule itself, you have nothing to worry about Dromos. I will return to being your king, and you will pay for everything that you have done up here. Do you remember what I said was the punishment for any Demon who possessed? Well because of you and you alone Dromos, one hundred Demons will experience that punishment when I return. It will go on for millenia, and you will beg for nothingness before I'm done with you." Lucifer finally released the snivelling Demon and turned to the crowd. " **GO HOME NOW** " He commanded, relishing in the way the demons left the bodies of the deceased. It was going to be a long night of cleaning up.

* * *

Daniel watched Legion as he stared down at a sleeping Trixie, he had put her to sleep about an hour ago and Legion had not stopped staring at her since. She had been unendingly amused with the Demon while she was awake, but eventually she was too tired to keep playing with Legion. 

"Such a beautiful child Lord Consort." Legion told him softly. "She's amazing" 

"Thank you Legion, she is truly one of a kind" 

"She's human, and accepted Legion with open arms, and a toothy grin. Are they all so full of teeth?" Legion asked with a tilt of their head. Dan laughed and smiled.

"The teeth grow in, but yes they all end up with plenty of teeth" Legion gave an exaggerated shiver. Dan laughed again, quieting when Trixie stirred. 

"We should go before she wakes up" Legion nodded and they left Trixie's room, shutting the door behind them. "Look Legion, I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to go to bed, do you require sleep?"

"No Lord Consort, Legion is perfectly perfect for tonight, sweet slumbers. I will awake you if there is trouble" 

"Awesome, g'night" 

* * *

Lucifer looked down at Daniel, eyes sad as he watched the morning sunlight catch just how long Daniel's eyelashes were. Lucifer really didn't want to have to do this, but he didn't see any other choice. 

"Luce?" Lucifer looked to Daniel, shaking himself out of his thoughts "Hey! You're back to human skin" Daniel smiled at him. 

"Yes. It happened right after I sent the Demons back to hell...Daniel...I...I don't know how to do this" Lucifer sunk to his knees. Dan rushed to him, no longer smiling. 

"Lucifer? What's wrong?" 

"Hell has grown uneasy with my prolonged absence my Darling, a rebellion had grown. If I don't take care of it, I fear how they will react" Lucifer looked up at his love. Tears had already gathered in Daniel's eyes, Lucifer knew that Daniel had caught onto his meaning. 

"How long Luce?"

"I...I am unsure Daniel. I have left Hell without a ruler for far too long, I have to stop this rebellion before it gets out of my control, this...tonight was a warning, and a promise" 

"I understand Luce...this is something that you have to do. Just....don't go too long without at least popping back up for a day to visit, don't just go radio silence on me okay?" 

"I wouldn't ever do that love, it may not be for a while. It takes a lot of strength to be able to move to and from hell. It could be months up here before we see each other again." Dan nodded even through his tears. He knew this was something Lucifer absolutely had to do, and he would put up with it for as long as Lucifer had to do it. 

"Can...will you be able to say goodbye to Trix?" 

"Yes. I'll do it now, I have to leave as soon as possible. However, I tried to send Legion back and it didn't work, I'm going to have Them stay here with you, just in case a demon gets a bright idea to come here like Dromos did. I won't leave you unprotected, I also have to ask Mazikeen if she wants to go with me."

* * *

An hour later Daniel was clinging to Lucifer, trying to convince himself to let go. Trixie was crying on the couch, unable to be soothed. "I love you so much Lucifer" 

"I love you as well Daniel, I will come back, I swear to you Daniel I will." 

"I know. Go on Luce, before I decide not to let go." Lucifer nodded and took a step back, Dan could feel his warmth receding. Dan closed his eyes, felt the wind shift and when he opened his eyes Lucifer was gone.

This was going to be the hardest thing either of them had gone through in a long time, but neither Lucifer nor Daniel had any idea just how hard their separation would be.

FIN. THANK YOU!!! thank you all so much for reading the series and checking up on me during these last couple of hard months. I will post another story connecting the series, but it'll be after season 5 is released so I have some sort of idea how Lucifer comes back. Right now I'm going through and major writers block and had to literally ring myself out for this chapter lol. I'm not in the creative space to make up a whole other story line. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to let me know! I adore all of you so much and will hopefully be posting in this series again soon. (yes i'm looking at you netflix) hopefully season five will be out soon!!!! See you all in Hell!!!!! 


	8. Authors Note.

Hi guys!!!!!! GOOODDDD NEWS! My baby is going much better!! He has been a good and brave doggo throughout this whole process. Luckily enough his paw didn't need to be amputated which is honestly a miracle. It was a long end to the year, and longer journey than I expected it to be. At one point we thought we were going to lose him, but he pulled through. I wanted to thank each and every single one of you who have put up with the hiatus and have waited patiently for the next installment. My heart goes out to those of you who checked up on my boofer and I. (Yes i call my dog a boofer lol) So thank you. to each and every one of you guys!!! To thank you here is a photo montage of my babies. The pitbull is of course my baby boy, the golden dog is my girl Bella. and the Weiner dog is our eldest, she now qualifies for senior discounts lol. New chapters should be up soon!!!!

[https://scontent.fphx1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/22448334_1560503370659914_4650688439530216411_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_ohc=bPK2K1ah488AX_BZ5Ko&_nc_ht=scontent.fphx1-2.fna&oh=45182a769d90551a1c763ff3151b32d4&oe=5ECEC0DE](https://scontent.fphx1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/22448334_1560503370659914_4650688439530216411_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_ohc=bPK2K1ah488AX_BZ5Ko&_nc_ht=scontent.fphx1-2.fna&oh=45182a769d90551a1c763ff3151b32d4&oe=5ECEC0DE)

[https://scontent.fphx1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/54018078_2189437851099793_6268670047443484672_n.jpg?_nc_cat=102&_nc_ohc=0J4CWly9a10AX-qzq67&_nc_ht=scontent.fphx1-2.fna&oh=db51f6419e1cc4b7aac40039f1535127&oe=5ECA4D2B](https://scontent.fphx1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/54018078_2189437851099793_6268670047443484672_n.jpg?_nc_cat=102&_nc_ohc=0J4CWly9a10AX-qzq67&_nc_ht=scontent.fphx1-2.fna&oh=db51f6419e1cc4b7aac40039f1535127&oe=5ECA4D2B)

[https://scontent.fphx1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/29791049_1724377130939203_7914246501462642341_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_ohc=g-pxZ7G4g7gAX9I16vW&_nc_ht=scontent.fphx1-2.fna&oh=11c5302568c9b4c079a168c3d6ca6ca3&oe=5EC23359](https://scontent.fphx1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/29791049_1724377130939203_7914246501462642341_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_ohc=g-pxZ7G4g7gAX9I16vW&_nc_ht=scontent.fphx1-2.fna&oh=11c5302568c9b4c079a168c3d6ca6ca3&oe=5EC23359)

[https://scontent.fphx1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/18056914_1393267454050174_641499632140101467_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&_nc_ohc=zX6MLnUWjC8AX9bSZUq&_nc_ht=scontent.fphx1-1.fna&oh=33dbfe1d7c4cbdc04a42f5adcb836986&oe=5EC61D89](https://scontent.fphx1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/18056914_1393267454050174_641499632140101467_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&_nc_ohc=zX6MLnUWjC8AX9bSZUq&_nc_ht=scontent.fphx1-1.fna&oh=33dbfe1d7c4cbdc04a42f5adcb836986&oe=5EC61D89)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're enjoying please drop a kudos and comment, I respond to all of my comments. I also suggest bookmarking or subscribing to the series because we're just getting this party started!!! 
> 
> *Squeals in douchifer*


End file.
